We'll Make It Through
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Dean is hurt and Seth is hating himself for playing his part in getting Dean in this predicament. Roman becomes voice of the reason. Based on Dean's Injury from last RAW. Pairings; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns. Ambrollins/Ambrolleigns. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Insecurities. Slight Angst.


**We'll Make It Through**

Pairings - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins (Ambrollins, Ambrolleigns)

Post RAW where Dean got injured. Hurt/Comfort. Guilt. Fluff. Insecurities. Seth is depressed af. Roman becomes voice of the reason. Dean just wants to be in loving comforting arms of his boyfriend. Slight angst. Protective Seth.

* * *

Seth glanced at the passenger seat, taking in Dean's slumped form. He felt a tightness in his chest as he tried to keep his nerves in check. He felt like falling apart, and knowing that Dean needed him in this very moment stable and strong was the only thing holding him up.

This was all his fault. Ever since he had left the hospital with the dark cloud looming over them about the possibility of Dean having to go through the surgery and not knowing the severity of his condition, it was all he could think about. He was suppose to protect Dean. He was suppose to take care of Dean. He had one fucking job and he screwed it up. He told Roman he would take care of their boy. That he could count on him to make sure Dean is always safe. But it all went to shits, all because Seth wasn't careful enough.

No matter how he tried to focus on being there for Dean in this very moment, the dark thoughts kept creeping into his mind. He jumped on Dean. No matter how you twist it, he was the cause of Dean's current predicament. He hurt his baby despite the fact that protecting Dean had become his number one priority ever since they got back together. It seemed like his life had one purpose and one purpose at all, and it was to make sure Dean was okay. Having him back in his life and the fact that Roman had allowed him the privilege to be part of their equation again, it was only natural for him to feel obligated to prove he was worthy of this chance.

He had silenced Roman with one text. 'Talk later. Gotta be with him right now.' He knew as soon as he had Dean in the bed, the first thing he needed to do was talk to Roman. Because he must be going crazy back at home not knowing what exactly was going on with Dean. Seth was exhausted and was dreading the conversation. He didn't know what to expect. Would Roman blame him? Or would he be mad? Honestly he didn't know. All he knew was he felt like a failure.

A whimper from his right side brought Seth's attention back to his boyfriend. Who was squirming in his seat trying to get in a comfortable position. Seth's eyes met Dean's tired ones and he gave him a concerned look.

"We are just bout to get there baby boy." Seth said in a gentle voice as he ruffled Dean's hair affectionately. Dean leaned into his touch and let out a sigh, "I just wanna fucking drop dead. I am so damn tired."

A frown appeared on Seth's face as he scolded, "Don't you fucking talk bout dying when I am already freaking the fuck out."

Dean smiled a little in Seth's direction at that. "Would you chill? Its not like I am in a life threatening situation. Injuries happen. It sucks but its what it is."

Seth shook his head a bit as he let out a deep sigh. "Still. I don't wanna hear you say shit like that. I already feel like I failed."

"Seth please."

"Its true. I was suppose to protect you. I don't know how I am gonna explain this to Ro. I don't…"

"Seth, its not your fault. I was working hurt, you and Ro told me not to. If anything, its my own fucking fault."

"I took the risk knowing you were hurt! I should have been careful dammit!"

"You can either beat yourself over it or actually fucking take care of me because quite frankly I want your priorities straight right now Seth. One boyfriend of mine is miles away and other one is too busy guilt tripping…Who am I gonna have to go for cuddles now?"

"Do you wanna get a spanking now on top of having an injured arm? Cuz no one is cuddling you but me and Rome. You got that?"

"Well, good. That's my point. At least now you are focusing on the right point."

Seth felt bad for making Dean work on getting him on the right path and even though he still felt like shit, for the sake of Dean he decided not to beat around the bush and focus on making Dean feel better. "You are right. You will have all the cuddles that you need as soon as we get to the hotel."

"Aww, I was talking bout the spanking." Dean teased and Seth couldn't help but laugh. His boy was still a brat injured or not. "I think we should take it a bit easy for a while don't you think? If anything else happens to you, I might be on the receiving end of a spanking from the Big Dog and I am in no mood for that."

Dean let out a laugh and his eyes twinkled, "Come on! That would be fun…You might find out why I like it so much. And I'll laugh my ass off. It will be fun to sit back and let my ass have a break for once. You both can spank each other for all I care."

Seth shook his head and gave Dean an amused look, "Fuck you. I never see you complaining. Between, no, thank you very much. I am not a painslut like you. And if Roman hears you challenging his alpha status in our relationship, you might be getting more than just a spanking."

Dean laughed again and shook his head, "Its a good thing I got such an accommodating ass now isn't it? keeping two boys happy at once…I think I am amazing."

"You are. Our amazing strong baby boy." Seth was glad for the light mood because it helped him with his anxiety too and he was sure it was Dean's attempt to distract himself from worrying over his upcoming fate. Dean's expressions flattered a little as he sighed, "Not feeling so strong right now."

Seth grabbed a hold of his hand and brought it to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss and mumbled, "Everything will be okay. I am here for you." Dean's only response was a soft I love you as they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Seth pressed a small kiss on Dean's temple and got up from the bed. After giving Dean his meds and holding him for a few minutes, he was out like a light. Seth took his phone from the night stand and went into the other room of the suite they were currently staying at. As he dialed Roman's number, he felt anxious all over.

"Hey." Came Roman's deep voice on the other hand.

"Hey." Seth replied in a tired voice.

"You sound like shit. I am sorry I kept bugging you but I needed to know. How is he?"

Seth sighed as he rested his head against the couch. "He's sleeping. Its not looking good Ro. He might need surgery. Don't know how long he'll be out. Maybe 6 months. Maybe 9."

"Fuck." Was all Roman could reply with. They had both been dreading this day. Dean's body finally caught up with all the abuse it was taking on the road. Roman and Seth tried so hard to convince Dean to take it easy. But Dean didn't want their reunion to be compromised. They already missed so much time together.

Seth fidgeted with his fingers as he asked in a nervous voice, "You..You watched it right?"

He heard Roman sigh on the other end. "I did. And knowing you, you are beating yourself over it."

"I was reckless Roman. I failed you and him." Seth stated sadly. Feeling tears burning in his eyes.

"Hey, I would scold you if you wouldn't have already done it, okay? What's done is done. Now we focus in putting him back together. Seth, I am not there but I need you to hear this and understand me. You are all over in your head, but Dean…He's never been in this situation before. This is his first serious injury. You know how hard he might be taking it no matter if he's playing it cool. You need to focus on that. Talk to him. Tell him everything will work out just fine. That's its okay if he's freakin' out. He can voice his fears to you. That is what you need to do right now. He needs you baby, and I want you to keep your promise and take care of our boy for me. Can you do that?"

Seth chocked back a sob as he took in the weight of Roman's words. Realizing how this whole thing was gonna be a tough journey for not only Dean but him and Roman too. But Roman was right. He needed to focus on getting Dean through these days. Not knowing what he was facing and how long he'll be out…He needed to let Dean know he could cry on his shoulder. Seth needed to focus on Dean and stop wasting his energy on could have beens.

"Seth?" Dean's gruff voice from the other room made Seth turn around and he got up quickly, "He's awake. And yeah Big Dog. I got it. You can believe that. Gotta take care of our boy. I can do that."

"Good. Go to him. And please rest yourself too. Love you both so much. Will see you guys soon."

"Bye Roman."

"Bye." Seth put his phone away as he got back in the bedroom. Dean was sitting up rubbing his eyes as he looked at Seth tiredly, "Where did you go?"

Seth walked towards the bed and got down on it besides Dean. His hand immediately going to Dean's head to pet him there, "I had to talk to Ro. You okay? Why are you awake? Is something wrong with your arm?"

"No. I was cold. Please lay with me. I need you here." The vulnerability in Dean's voice made Seth's heart clench tight in his chest.

"Come here." Seth laid Dean back down the bed on his side and spooned him from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck as he held Dean tightly around his waist. Dean's hand wrapping around Seth's arm to make sure it stayed there.

"I am scared." Dean whispered in a small voice and Seth closed his eyes as he released a deep sigh. "I know baby. I am too."

"What if its too long Seth? I can't stay home without you two. Finally I got you both back and we're gonna be separated…I don't wanna be alone…"

Seth pressed his lips to Dean's head and held him for a moment. Then he made Dean turn his head around so he could look into his eyes as he said, "You'll never be alone. We'll make sure of that. And if its too long, you can come on the road with us as soon as you can travel. You can be our little cheerleader. I think Hunter will be down with that. Its a win win for him."

Dean's eyebrows raised as he asked, "Cheerleader?"

Seth smiled and kissed Dean on his nose, "Yes. Our personal cheerleader. Our good luck charm. You can be your usual pretty self while your men fight for your honor and make you proud. Does it sound like a good compensation?"

Dean let out a little giggle and it warmed Seth's heart. His smile going wider. "Now when you put it that way, I think its not gonna be too bad huh?"

"Hey, we can even put you in a skirt? So you can be a proper cheerleader for us!" Seth teased and Dean narrowed his eyes, "Going too far Rollins."

"But you'll look so cuteee!" Seth grinned as he pressed his lips against Dean and felt his boyfriend smiling against his lips. Tension leaving his body now that Dean was much more relaxed from earlier.

"I love you Seth. I love that you are here with me. Thank you." Dean said after a few moments and Seth just cuddled Dean closer to himself.

"Does this mean you are wearing that skirt?" Seth asked, a wide smirk on his face.

"NO!" Dean smiled nevertheless. They both kissed and let themselves get lost in the peaceful silence. Hoping that tomorrow would bring them some comforting news. For now, they had each other to go through the night.


End file.
